Dragon's Broken Heart
by nerdnproud
Summary: Its Mating Season for the Dragon Slayers! If you don't know Dragon Slayers have one mate in their life. If their one mate rejects them they are in a state of depression..forever..? Or not? The Slayers found their mates. But suprisingly, Natsu picked Erza! But what if Erza rejects him? Fluff mostly. Hurt/Natsu Broken/Natsu. One-Shot.


Broken Heart

Part NaZa

Hurt mostly

One-shot

The Erza on here is pretty mean.

Sry Erza Fans. Forgive me.

(Sorry no updating on this one)

Normal PoV

Two dragon slayers were growling at each other. "GRRRR" "GRRRR "GRRRR".

Many guild members were confused. "Hey Wendy? Why are they growling at each other?" Mira asked the young dragon slayer. "Hm. Oh them? Yeah. They're in mating season!" Wendy replied cheerfully "they each have found a mate! So cute right! And now they're super overprotective. But sooner or later they must confess!". 'Hmm. Mating season. And Natsu's growling! Could it be..me..? B-But!' Mira thought and blushed. "Mira-chan?". "Oh yes Wendy?" the sweet barmaid replied cheerfully "are you okay?". "Yes. Yes I am Wendy!". Mira stared at Natsu. Cana heard what Wendy said and thought 'Is it me?' and blushed. Finally all girls heard and blushed. Especially, the red haired mage. Erza Scarlet.

Natsu's PoV

Why are the girls all staring at me? Girls are weird. Better tell Gajeel to back off! "Better back off scraps for brains!" I yelled angrily at Gajeel. He hissed "Whatever Salamander. Better stay away too". I stared away looking at the table. How am I supposed to confess. I am not used to girls! I DONT KNOW ANYTHING! SO confusing! But she looks so beautiful..better plan something! Hm how abou-. Someone poked my shoulder?! WHO IS IT? "Natsu?" A sweet voice called me. I turned around. It was Erza. "U-Um yes?" I stuttered. God she's so beautiful WITHOUT her armor. "I need to talk to you tonight. Under the bridge at Oreo (A/N: Lol Oreo!) Street? AT 9:00 pm okay?" she asked, I nodded "Yea I gotta ask you something too". She nodded. THAT WAS IT! GOD ERZA IS SO AMAZING! SHE JUST KNOWS HOW TO DO ANYTHING WITHOUT KNOWING! Wait that made no sense. Okay! I'm gonna tell her!

9:00 pm. Oreo Street (A/N: LOL OREOS!) Under the bridge.

Hm! I should've not tooken to long. I was now wearing a black T-shirt with a red Fairy Tail sign on the front, light brown cargo pants, and simple sneakers. When I saw the bridge I was overwhelming with excitement. I was gonna tell Erza! I am soooo happ- A azure haired man stood there in front of Erza. Kissing her. KISSING her. Jellal was kissing Erza. My only love. I was shocked. Erza broke away from the kiss then saw me. The azure fellow smirked then left saying "Bye Erza". I stood there. "Erza. I wanted to tell you that I loved you.." I dropped the flowers on the ground. "Sorry Natsu. I was gonna tell you that I don't love you. And I guess I am tooken.." she spoke. How could she say that!? I turned and walked away. I heard her footsteps walk away too. I was heartbroken. And the thing about Dragon Mating is that..You can only have one love. If your love leaves you or doesn't love you. Your heart can never be healed. Never. And now me. Natsu Dragneel. Was rejected.

That night. Natsu's House. Forest.

I was lying in bed the whole night. I cried and cried. Happy yelled and screamed. Trying to kick open the door. "Natsu! ITS OKAY! Your gonna be okay!" he kept on yelling crying. He hated it when I cried. I was sobbing. Replaying the scene over and over in my head. I was broken. Never to be fixed. Never to be happy ever again. After hours of crying. Happy finally got the door open from the 7 locks that I had installed to keep him out. I fell asleep. But the red puffy eyes still showed. Happy sat next to me. Patted my head an kept on telling me "It's okay..I'm always gonna be here for you okay Natsu?". He knew. He knew about everything. I had told him everything. "We're gonna go to the guild tomorrow okay?" he said softly. I nodded unconsciously. Tomorrow was gonna be horribly scary.

Next day. Fairy Tail Guild. Magnolia, Fiore.

Normal PoV

Erza walked in from the doors. Wendy had puffy eyes staring at Erza. Gajeel glared at Erza. The dragon slayers knew. SHE broke Natsu's heart. The three dragon slayers were siblings. Not blood related but they shared the same pain with having their parents gone. But Natsu had it worst. HE and his father both shared a different kind of bond. Something that was more than family. (A/N: NOT LOVE EWW THEY'RE FATHER AND SON). They knew Natsu was hurt more. Now he had to add more pain in his life. No one in the guild knew about that night. Erza walked to the door. Yea she felt guilty but..she was in love with another man. Sorry to break it to you runt. But Erza didn't notice. How much she was a jerk. The guild doors opened. Something that they feared.

Natsu PoV

They were staring at me? Why..? Did I have something on my face..? What is it? Me and happy walked in. Ignoring the worried glances. I looked at Mira and walked towards the bar. She was shocked. I knew that would happen. "Hey Mira.." I rasped, she nodded her head. Could she not talk? Its me ain't it? Happy sat on the bar's tables. He didn't order fish. Weird. I ordered water. She got it for me. I grabbed my bottle and walked towards the dragon slayers' table. There sat Wendy and Gajeel. I sat down with Happy following me. "Natsu.." Wendy started I closed my eyes shut. "Don't. Please. Don't. Just don't say anything.." I coughed out. She nodded understanding. All the exceeds glanced at me worriedly. I put my head down. "Salamander. Wanna go on a job. All three of us?" Gajeel grunted, I nodded. I could feel Happy looking at my poor frail body. I walked to the restroom.

Normal PoV

Natsu had a pale body. He stiffly walked around. His hair always foreshadowing his eyes. Never smiling. He just looked, like an emotionless ghost. Makarov seemed to notice Natsu's behavior. He walked over to the other dragon slayers. "Tell me" he choked, he hated seeing his most cheery family member. Have no light in his heart. Gajeel started explaining "You know how Dragon's have they're mates once and forever. Well Natsu just got rejected. Now he is heartbroken never to be happy again. And that person. That person…" he gritted his teeth. Pantherlily had never seen him so angry before. Wendy finished his sentence with a glare "Erza. Erza Scarlet". By now Makarov was streaming tears. "Dear god. Please bless this child.." Makarov silently prayed. Lucy and Gray seemed to have noticed what they were saying. Lucy started sobbing. Gray was holding back tears and gritted his teeth. 'Is love this sad and complicated?!' he thought angrily. Natsu walked out from the restroom. Instantly all the people who were crying wiped away they're tears and smiled. "Hey Flame Brain! We're gonna go on a mission with you guys! Pick a job! Scraps for Brains here doesn't want to cause' he's a lazy piece of iron!" Gray yelled. Natsu nodded 'I was trying to get you to smile idiot!' Gray thought sadly, Natsu picked a job. He walked over to the table. "Hey guys I found a-" he started coughing. "Natsu-chan! Your coughing out blood!" Wendy cried, she went over the table to check Natsu. "Wha..?" Natsu stared at his hands. It was blood. His blood. By now the whole guild had eyes that were wide and staring, at Natsu obviously. Who wouldn't notice the once cheery little rose-colored-freak to cough up blood. HIS BLOOD. "Natsu you feeling okay?" Gray said in a worried tone. But he called Natsu by his name. HE DID, GRAY FULLBUSTER CALLED NATSU DRAGNEEL BY HIS NAME? The guild found out something was sooo wrong. Yeah they noticed that Natsu coughed up blood, that was something wrong. But Gray? Seriously?

Natsu PoV

It's so dizzy. My heart feels like its falling apart. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't take it any more. "Tsu!" I heard something. It was Wendy. She was calling my name. "Natsu!" her voice was growing louder. I've never seen her like this..? "Y-Yes?" I stuttered constantly coughing too. "God! Um um! Gajeel do you know whats going on?!" Wendy looked to Gajeel. Why would she ask him..Oh. It's cause he knows more information on dragons. "Its the reaction of a broken heart Wendy.. go ask the pink haired Lady to get him so meds? She should know.. I man isn't she edo-" WACK! "Shut up Gajeel! We're not supposed to tell!" Levy scolded him. "UM DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT NATSU ALREADY?!" the guild yelled at Gajeel and Levy. "Oh.." Levy felt guilty "gomen." I was in my little own world as the world talked around me. My heart hurt. I wiped away my tears. Good no one seemed to notice them. Phew. Then I felt someone carrying me. I looked to my left. GRAY?! WHY. IS. THIS. JERK. CARRYING. **ME!**

Normal PoV

Three Hours Later (A/N: HEY HEY! Try to imagine hearing "Three Hours Later" in Spongebob! Ya know the Narrator guy! That'd be so funny! Well to me..I really have a problem with jokes!)

Natsu was laying bed. It seemed he had a fever. A REALLY high fever to be exact. But it wasn't any fever that can be cured just by medicine. It needed comfort. When everyone heard that, they expected Gray to jump out of his seat. But he didn't. He understood. Dragon Slayers have one mate in life. If the mate rejects the slayer. Well...depression for life you could say. Porlyusica had used an antidote to low down the fever temperature and knock the fire mage out.

It was now midnight, all the guild left to get back to their homes. All except Lucy, Gajeel (suprisingly), Wendy, Gray, Makarov, and Levy. They were all sitting in the chairs in the healing room (A/N: I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS CALLED! I'M SORRY!) silence was all could be heard. Gajeel perked up from his seat, he could smell the scent of a person..and that person could only be. Erza Scarlet. "Pfft" Gajeel gave an angry shrug (Can you even do that? Awnser in Reviews plz). He sat back down. A scarlet haired mage came in the room, angering everyone. But they didn't say anything. Theyw ere just watching Natsu. The scarlet haired mage came and sat down on one of the chairs. "Dear lord. Please help this child.." Makarov whispered silently. "So..the dragon slayer always went to extreme measures eh? God he's so dumb" the scarlet haired mage muttered. No one heard her comment, except the dragon slayers. Which sent them off like a firework. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Gajeel screamed at Erza. She shrugged "I said. The dragon slayer always went to extreme measures. AND. I said he was dumb too go to the extremes" Erza said aloud. Everyone stayed silent for awhile. Why? Why would Erza say such a thing! Natsu saved her once for goodness sake! "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST NATSU! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING ABOUT DRAGONS OR DRAGON SLAYERS! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO EVEN COME HERE IF YOUR JUST GONNA SAY INSULTS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO-" Wendy started to yell at Erza (which shocked everyone), but heard a sob. Natsu had tears on his face. Although he was asleep, he was crying. "Why is he crying. He could get over it." Erza had a puzzled face. Makarov didn't pay attention to the conversation or argument. He was staring at his child. His child who broke. 'Please. Help him. Anyone. I know I can't do anything..but please. I don't want anything to happen to Natsu. Especially him..' Makarov silently cried. 'Come on Flame Brain...I know your stronger than this' Gray started to sob. 'Your effecting everybody Natsu. I guess that just means your special. You mean a lot to us' Lucy started to comfort Gray.


End file.
